


Sides of Christmas Cheer

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [138]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logan is So Cute, Magic, Patton is a BEAN, Roman is a Mood, Virgil is So Cute, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: A certain group of Sides decide to visit the egos as Christmas slowly approaches!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 42
Kudos: 249





	Sides of Christmas Cheer

The egos all sat in the living area, debating when to get the Christmas tree, and Dark was beginning to get a headache.

“We can’t get it _too_ early, guys, or it’ll just be dead and brown by the time Christmas hits!”

“Bim, Christmas is only in about a week, how short do you think Christmas trees last?”

“Can it, Google, no one asked for your opinion!”

“What if we just get a fake tree this year? Less hassle.”

Immediately, virtually everyone wheeled on Dr. Iplier with narrowed eyes.

“I think we’re just gonna pretend like you didn’t say that,” Wil said, eyes narrowed. Dr. Iplier raised his hands in surrender, leaning back comfortably against the Host. He opened his mouth – presumably to pick more of a fight.

And then the doorbell rang.

“Oh thank God –” Dark was quick to disentangle himself from Wil, smoothing out his suit and adjusting his tie on his way to the door. “Coming!”

He opened the door, and was promptly greeted by a loud greeting of “Merry Christmas!” He blinked, tilting his head a little. On his doorstep were four unfamiliar men: one wore a blue polo shirt with a cardigan wrapped loosely around his shoulders and thick black-framed glasses, next to him was another man in a navy polo with a striped tie and the same glasses. Behind him was a very… _flamboyant_ individual in a prince (?) outfit and a red sash, and last, holding his hand, was another young man in a purple hoodie trying _desperately_ to disappear into it.

Dark raised an eyebrow, aura coiling around his arms. “Uh…hi?”

The one with the cardigan was practically _vibrating_ with excitement, holding a plate of wrapped, almost professionally decorated Christmas cookies. “Hi! We’re from down the street, I’ve been meaning to come by for _years_ now to say hello, but, well, someone was a little _anxious_ about meeting new people.”

He flashed a bright grin, and the one in purple in back shrunk further into his hoodie. “Don’t drag _me_ into this, Pat.”

Dark’s eyebrow arched further up his forehead. “Uh… _right_ , but…who are you, exactly?”

Cardigan’s eyes shot wide. “Oh! We’re the Sanders Sides! I’m Patton, that’s Logan, he’s Roman, and that’s Virgil!”

Recognition finally shot into Dark’s head. “Oh! Yes, I remember hearing about you guys, a while back. Come on in.” He stepped aside, adjusting his suit again as they filed in. “ _Guys!_ We have guests!”

“Guests?!” Bim suddenly appeared next to Dark in an explosion of purple fireworks, grinning widely, and all four Sides jumped, Virgil latching onto Roman with his legs wrapped around his waist and Roman clinging to him in return. Bim’s grin widened, running a hand through his hair. “Hi, I’m Bim Trimmer! Game show host extraordinaire!”

Patton gasped, quickly pacing the plate of cookies of to Logan. “You’re the TV guy!” Bim seemed to literally _glow_ with the recognition, and Dark tried not to grimace as Bim’s ego inflated further. Patton turned to Logan, shaking his shoulder a little. “Lo, it’s the TV guy!”

Logan grimaced. “Yes, I can see that, Patton.”

Dark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please, _do not_ encourage him.” He dropped his hand, grabbing Bim’s sleeve instead, and offered a smile before dragging him away back to the living area. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone else.”

Virgil slowly climbed off of Roman, taking his hand again and glancing around warily. “And…how many is ‘everyone else’.”

Dark thought for a moment, doing a mental tally. “Seventeen of us total.”

Virgil paled significantly, pulling up his hood. “Great.”

Patton nudged him. “Aw, come on, Virgil! It’ll be fun!”

Dark shot a smile over his shoulder. “We’re perfectly harmless. We don’t bite.”

“Usually, at least,” Bim piped up, far too proud of himself if his bright grin and the glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

Dark rolled his eyes, and the burst into the living room. His expression went flat. “What the _Hell?_ ”

Wil smiled sheepishly from where he was on the floor, one knee firmly planted in the middle of Dr. Iplier’s back, who was struggling violently on the floor and completely wrapped up in Christmas lights. “Love, you are _all_ of impulse control.”

Dark’s expression didn’t change. “Untie your kid, Wil. I say that _far_ more often than I should.”

Wil pouted, but stood. He snapped his fingers, and the lights disappeared. Dr. Iplier scrambled to his feet, breathing hard and _clearly_ pissed. He ran a hand through his hair, flipping Wil off with his other as he stumbled back into the Host’s lap. “ _Fuck you_ , Wilford!”

One of the Sides – Patton probably, judging by Dark’s first impressions – gasped, and Dark raised an eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back. “Watch it. We have guests, remember.”

The egos all snapped to attention, and Dark stepped aside to allow the Sides to enter, dragging Bim with him. Patton frowned, staring at the plate Logan still held. “I don’t think I made enough cookies.”

Bim laughed, placing a hand on Patton’s shoulder and steering him toward the kitchen. “It’s okay, we can make more! Google, can you play Christmas music? Please?”

Google rolled his eyes, but obeyed, Christmas songs playing softly over his speakers and his logo slowly changing colors between red and green. Logan nearly dropped the plate, mouth falling open as his gaze rapidly flicked between Google and Bing. “ _You’re_ the Bing and Google androids?! You live _here?!_ Just up the road from us?!”

The two androids swapped glances, unease creeping into Google’s expression as he shifted just that little bit closer to Bing. “…Yes?”

Logan gasped, splitting in a beaming grin for a moment before clearing his throat and composing himself (though he was still borderline _vibrating_ with his excitement). Roman laughed, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Slow it down there, nerd brain.”

Logan cleared his throat again, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he pushed up his glasses. “Apologies. I got a bit…e-excited.”

Bing flashed a lopsided grin, pulling off his shades on the front of his shirt. “You’re fine, dude! You…you’ve heard of us?”

“Of course!” And once again Logan was _brimming_ with enthusiasm, speaking faster than most of the others could follow. “You two are the greatest feats of engineering a-and programing that humanity as ever accomplished! And the fact that you’ve gained sentience and free will is just – your A.I. is _astounding!_ ” He stopped talking, blush deepening and fiddling with his tie. “I – sorry. That was probably a bit – _much_.”

By now, Google and Bing were swapping amused glances, and they stood. Google’s eyes flashed. “Come on. We can show you over office, and introduce you to the other three.”

Logan’s jaw _dropped_ as he was led away, passing off the plat mindlessly to Virgil. “There’s _five_ of you?!”

A crash suddenly sounded from the kitchen, and Silver paled. “Bim is alone with someone not our own _BIM DON’T YOU DARE_ –” He scrambled out from beneath his cocoon of blankets, flying at top speed into the kitchen.

Virgil’s mouth fell open. “That guy just _flew_.”

The Host raised an eyebrow, one arm (and half his coat) wrapped around Dr. Iplier. “Have the Sanders Sides never seen magic before?” He muttered something under his breath, and produced a pristine white rose out of thin air, which he then tucked into Dr. Iplier’s coat pocket, kissing him on the cheek while he was at it.

Roman made a disbelieving noise, pointing at the Host. “Okay, you have _got_ to teach me how to do that.”

Virgil smacked his shoulder, then shot an almost _pleading_ look at the Host. “Under no circumstances should you teach him how to do that.”

The Host chuckled, picking at his bandages. “Don’t worry. The Host couldn’t teach Roman even if he wanted to.” He smirked. “It’s a special magic.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed. “Hey wait! How do you know our names?! I was about to introduce myself! I had a whole thing planned!”

King pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh God – _Bim!_ There’s another one!”

Virgil snickered, and Roman frowned. “Another what? What does that mean?”

“It _means_ –” Bim popped back into the living area in a show of fireworks and glitter, startling both Sides. He slung an arm around Roman’s shoulders, running his other hand through his glittery hair and grinning broadly. “– that you enjoy bring the _lovely_ practices of the performing arts into your day to day life.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Just say you’re calling him a dramatic gay bitch.”

Bim’s grin widened. “Yeah!” His grin turned sly. “And while the _Host_ may not want to teach you magic…” He held out his palm, a small purple flame erupting into existence, before he clenched his fist, extinguishing it. “ _I_ do.”

Roman’s face lit up, quickly matching Bim’s expression. “Lead the way!”

And the pair was gone.

Virgil drew his mouth in a tight line, setting the plate of cookies down on a nearby end table. “We’re gonna regret introducing those two to each other, aren’t we?”

Reynolds snorted, crossing his arms. “Oh most definitely.”

Virgil laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck a bit awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable. Eric opened his mouth – presumably to say something – but all that came out was a little shriek when a small black ball of fluff previously unseen tumbled out of his lap and hopped towards Virgil. “ _Midnight!_ No! Come back here!”

Virgil laughed again, a little more easily, as the little bunny hopped toward him. He crouched down, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and Midnight scrambled into his lap, grinding her teeth happily. Dark smiled, and at last moved back over to entangle himself with Wil on the couch. Ed crossed his arms. “Can we resume our discussion now?”

Dark raised an eyebrow. “It was less of a ‘discussion’ and more of a deba –”

“ _We have a strong defending argument for a real tree!_ ” The Jims bounced from where they sat on the floor.

“And that argument is real trees set the mood _properly!_ Fake trees are too commercial!” RJ shot a sharp, subtle glare at Dr. Iplier.

“Real trees even _smell_ like Christmas, you can’t replicate that!” CJ added, _also_ glaring.

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Uh, yeah you can, it’s called going to Bath & Body Works and getting scented candles and one of those air freshener spray things! _Please_ let’s just get a fake tree.”

“I’m inclined to agree with him,” Dark piped up. “I’m getting too old to lug a tree home every year.”

Wil shot him a betrayed look. “How dare you forsake me like this, Dark.”

Dark chuckled, pressing a kiss to Wil’s cheek. “I’m sorry, love, but it’s true.”

“Not that my opinion matters…” All eyes shifted to Virgil, who kept _his_ firmly fixed on the little bunny trying to crawl under his hoodie. “But I say go for it. We had the same debate a couple of years ago, me and Lo versus Pat and Princey. Logan and I won out, Patton nearly cried, but he loves the thing now. He got custom lights for it and everything.” He smirked slightly, raising his voice a bit. “Isn’t that right, Pat?”

“Hm?” Patton poked his head out of the kitchen, what looked powdered sugar covering his front and dusting his nose and glasses. He was absolutely _beaming_ , clearly enjoying himself. “What was that, kiddo?”

Virgil’s expression softened, Midnight now intent on wiggling into his hoodie pocket. “You love our tree now.”

 _Somehow_ , Patton lit up further. “Oh! You mean Tetreesa? Yeah, we set her up last night! She’s great!” He disappeared back into the kitchen. “I can give you the website we got her from if you’d like!”

There was a brief, stage-whispered debate that Dark quickly extinguished by calling out, “Yes please!”, and Virgil laughed, slowly relaxing in their company.

Ed raised an eyebrow. “He named your tree?”

“And a _pun_ at that?” Dr. Iplier added.

Virgil just shrugged, a fond smile gracing his lips. “That’s Pat for you.”

Silver suddenly appeared in the entranceway, hovering a good five feet off the ground, his body laying horizontal in the air with one arm dangling limply and his other hand holding onto the entranceway. He was giggling to himself, sleeves pushed up to his elbows and revealing his angry scars, but he didn’t seem to care. He, too, was covered in sugar and what looked like coco powder. “Wilford, I hope you don’t mind, but we’re using your red and green holiday-themed marshmallows. We’re making Rice Krispy treats!”

“ _Chocolate_ Rice Krispy treats,” Patton piped up from the kitchen.

Wil made a little noise, obviously not happy, and Dark was quick to wrap his aura around Wil’s head and shoot him a sharp message via their telepathy. _‘Don’t you dare say a Goddamn word. Look at how happy he is.’_

Wil deflated with a dramatic sigh. “ _Fine_. I guess they’re going to good use. I get first dibs on the treats though!”

Silver brightened further, and shot him a thumbs up before zooming back into the kitchen. He and Patton could be heard giggling as they – presumably – further prepared to make the treats. There was the distant sound of fireworks down the hall that could _only_ have been Bim and Roman, and an odd mechanical grinding sound upstairs that could only be coming from the Google Office. Dark allowed himself a little smile.

He’d have to invite the Sides over more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely need to write the Sides again at some point -  
> Anyway, tomorrow is a Wing AU fic! A Hella cute one!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
